Infoboxes
Infobox data types are grouped into logical categories. The type of a particular infobox may be cycled through each type within its category by pressing the application buttons 2 and 3 when the infobox is highlighted. All infoboxes display their data in user-specified units. Where data is invalid, the displayed value will be '---'. This happens, for example, when no terrain data is found or in range for the Terrain Elevation infobox type. In the following description of the infobox data types, the first title is as it appears in the infobox configuration dialog box, the second title is the label used in the infobox title. Note that these labels have changed since older versions (pre V4.2) of XCSoar. Altitude group ; Height GPS: H GPS : This is the height above mean sea level reported by the GPS. In simulation mode, this value is adjustable with the up/down arrow keys. When this infobox is active, the right/left arrow keys also cause the glider to turn. ; Height AGL: H AGL : This is the GPS altitude minus the terrain height obtained from the terrain file. The value is colored red when the glider is below the terrain safety clearance height. ; Terrain Elevation: H Gnd : This is the elevation of the terrain above mean sea level obtained from the terrain file. ; Pressure Altitude: H Baro : This is the barometric altitude obtained from a GPS equipped with pressure sensor, or a supported external intelligent vario. Aircraft state group ; Bearing: Bearing : True bearing of the next waypoint. ; Speed ground: V Gnd : Ground speed measured by the GPS. If this infobox is active in simulation mode, pressing the up and down arrows adjusts the speed, and left and right turn the glider. ; Track: Track : Magnetic track reported by the GPS. If this infobox is active in simulation mode, pressing the up and down arrows adjusts the track. ; Airspeed IAS: V IAS : Indicated Airspeed reported by a supported external intelligent vario. ; G load: G : Magnitude of G loading reported by a supported external intelligent vario. This value is negative for pitch-down manoeuvers. ; Bearing Difference: Brng D : The error in the glider's track to the bearing of the next waypoint. Chevrons point to the direction the glider needs to alter course to correct the bearing. Glide ratio group ; L/D instantaneous: L/D Inst : Instantaneous glide ratio, given by the ground speed divided by the vertical speed. Negative values indicate climbing cruise. If the vertical speed is close to zero, the displayed value is '---'. If this infobox is active, pressing the enter cursor button brings up the bugs and ballast dialog. ; L/D cruise: L/D Cru : The distance from the top of the last thermal, divided by the altitude lost since the top of the last thermal. Negative values indicate climbing cruise (height gain since leaving the last thermal). If the vertical speed is close to zero, the displayed value is '---'. ; Final L/D: Fin L/D : The required glide ratio to finish the task, given by the distance to go divided by the height required to arrive at the safety arrival altitude, corrected for wind and total energy (if available). Negative values indicate a climb is necessary to finish. If the height required is close to zero, the displayed value is '---'. ; Final G/R: Fin GR : The required glide ratio to finish the task (or to arrive at a destination such as a landing point), given by the distance to go divided by the height required to arrive at the safety arrival altitude, with NO correction for wind or total energy. If the height required is close to zero or higher than 200, the displayed value is '---'. Between 1 and 100 all values have a decimal point. ; Next L/D: WP L/D : The required glide ratio to reach the next waypoint, given by the distance to next waypoint divided by the height required to arrive at the safety arrival altitude. Negative values indicate a climb is necessary to reach the waypoint. If the height required is close to zero, the displayed value is '---'. Variometer group ; Thermal last 30 sec: TC 30s : A 30 second rolling average climb rate based of the reported GPS altitude. ; Last Thermal Average: TL Avg : Total altitude gain/loss in the last thermal divided by the time spent circling. ; Last Thermal Gain: TL Gain : Total altitude gain/loss in the last thermal. ; Last Thermal Time: TL Time : Time spent circling in the last thermal. ; Thermal Average: TC Avg : Altitude gained/lost in the current thermal, divided by time spent thermaling. ; Thermal Gain: TC Gain : The altitude gained/lost in the current thermal. ; Vario: Vario : Instantaneous vertical speed, as reported by the GPS, or the intelligent vario total energy vario value if connnected to one. ; Netto Vario: Netto : Instantaneous vertical speed of airmass, equal to vario value less the glider's estimated sink rate. Best used if airspeed, accelerometers and vario are connected, otherwise calculations are based on GPS measurements and wind estimates. Atmosphere group ; Wind Speed: Wind V : Wind speed estimated by XCSoar. Manual adjustment is possible by pressing the up/down cursor keys to adjust magnitude and left/right cursor keys to adjust bearing when the infobox is active. Pressing the enter cursor key saves the wind value as the initial value when XCSoar next starts. ; Wind Bearing: Wind B : Wind bearing estimated by XCSoar. Manual adjustment is possible by pressing the up/down cursor keys to adjust bearing when the infobox is active. ; Outside Air Temperature: OAT : Outside air temperature measured by a probe if supported by a connected intelligent variometer. ; Relative Humidity: RelHum : Relative humidity of the air in percent as measured by a probe if supported by a connected intelligent variometer. ; Forecast Temperature: MaxTemp : Forecast temperature of the ground at the home airfield, used in estimating convection height and cloud base in conjunction with outside air temperature and relative humidity probe. Pressing the up/down cursor keys adjusts this forecast temperature. MacCready group ; MacCready Setting: MacCready : The current MacCready setting. Also used to adjust the MacCready Setting if the infobox is active, by using the up/down cursor keys. Pressing the enter cursor key toggles AutoMacCready mode. ; Speed MacCready: V Mc : The MacCready speed-to-fly for optimal flight to the next waypoint. In cruise flight mode, this speed-to-fly is calculated for maintaining altitude. In final glide mode, this speed-to-fly is calculated for descent. ; Percentage climb: % Climb : Percentage of time spent in climb mode ; Dolphin Speed: V Opt : The instantaneous MacCready speed-to-fly, making use of Netto vario calculations to determine dolphin cruise speed in the glider's current bearing. In cruise flight mode, this speed-to-fly is calculated for maintaining altitude. In final glide mode, this speed-to-fly is calculated for descent. In climb mode, this switches to the speed for minimum sink at the current load factor (if an accelerometer is connected). Navigation group ; Next Distance: WP Dist : The distance to the currently selected waypoint. ; Next Altitude Difference: WP AltD : Arrival altitude at the next waypoint relative to the safety arrival altitude. ; Next Altitude Required: WP AltR : Altitude required to reach the next turn point. ; Final Altitude Difference: Fin AltD : Arrival altitude at the final task turn point relative to the safety arrival altitude. ; Final Altitude Required: Fin AltR : Altitude required to finish the task. ; Speed Task Average: V Task : Average cross country speed while on current task. ; Final Distance: Fin Dis : Distance to finish around remaining turn points. ; AA Time: AA Time : Assigned Area Task time remaining. ; AA Distance Max: AA Dmax : Assigned Area Task maximum distance possible for remainder of task. ; AA Distance Min: AA Dmin : Assigned Area Task minimum distance possible for remainder of task. ; AA Speed Max: AA Vmax : Assigned Area Task average speed achievable if flying maximum possible distance remaining in minimum AAT time. ; AA Speed Min: AA Vmin : Assigned Area Task average speed achievable if flying minimum possible distance remaining in minimum AAT time. Waypoint group ; Next Waypoint: Next : The name of the currently selected turn point. When this infobox is active, using the up/down cursor keys selects the next/previous waypoint in the task. Pressing the enter cursor key brings up the waypoint details. ; Time of flight: Time flt : Time elapsed since the GPS detected speed greater than 5 knots. ; Time local: Time loc : GPS time expressed in local time zone. ; Time UTC: Time UTC : GPS time expressed in UTC. ; Task Time To Go: Fin ETE : Estimated time required to complete task, assuming performance of ideal MacCready cruise/climb cycle. ; Next Time To Go: WP ETE : Estimated time required to reach next waypoint, assuming performance of ideal MacCready cruise/climb cycle. ; Task Arrival Time: Fin ETA : Estimated arrival local time at task completion, assuming performance of ideal MacCready cruise/climb cycle. ; Next Arrival Time: WP ETA : Estimated arrival local time at next waypoint, assuming performance of ideal MacCready cruise/climb cycle.